


Snake Jaguar

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Zane, Dom/sub, M/M, glaciershipping - Freeform, request, snake glacier, snakeglaciershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: for an art for fic trade :^9





	Snake Jaguar

Cole was sitting on his bed, well, his and Zane's shared bed - thinking back to when he and Zane went undercover.  
Not because he was caught, that sucked. But because he couldn't help but think about... how kinda hot Zane was as Snake Jaguar.

Deep in his own head, Cole didn't notice said nindroid was entering their shared room until a chilled body pressed up against his side and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

Cole jumped slightly, head tilting towards his boyfriend with a smile.  
"Something bothering you, pebble?" Zane asked sweetly, leaning his head against Black.  
"Uh? No- nothing's wrong. I was just-" He paused for a moment, flushing under the nindroids gaze.  
"Thinking about that undercover mission we went on."

Zane's expression filling with concern as he reached up to caress Coles' face.  
"Did something happen when you were...?"  
"Wh-, No! I would've told you, snowflake." Cole pressing a reassuring kiss to cold lips.  
"Then what's on your mind?"

Cole paused for a moment, feeling the cold air on his lips as he thought through his answer - shame darkening his cheeks as he turned away slightly.  
"Was thinking about... your Snake Jaguar disguise," Cole mumbled under his breath.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, hah..." Cole could feel his cheeks starting to burn brightly, surely the nindroid noticed.  
"I liked seeing you... confident." He attempted, chewing his lip as Zane huffed a laugh against his neck.

With his gaze averted he didn't notice Zane's appearance change until Zane straddled him; a gloved hand pulling his chin up.  
A familiar leather jacket adorned with pinks and blues over a bare chest - this time though unzipped to reveal the slim, toned body underneath.

"Uh-" Cole suddenly was speechless. His brain was going "What" his heart going "Holy Shit," and his dick going "Fuck yes."  
"Zane?" He questioned, voice strained - the grip on his chin tightening in response, not painfully so but enough to draw his attention up to those cold blue eyes.

The boy above his clicking his tongue disapprovingly,   
"That's not my name." came the smooth reply, Cole's heart skipping a beat.  
"Snake Jaguar...?" Cole tried again, a whine pulled from his throat as Zane ground their hips together as a reward.  
"Good boy."

The reward was short lived as he moved back, smoothly climbing off the bed to stand with a cocky smirk; Cole was practically scrambling to follow him as Zane lightly tugged his shirt, being met with gloved hands gripping his shoulders.  
“Down.” Zan- Snake Jaguar commanded, hands feeling impossibly heavy on his shoulders as they pressed down lightly, but Cole followed the instruction.

Slowly dropping to his knees, Cole knelt in front of the biker. Face now level to the bulge beginning to press against the front of Jaguars pants.  
His own cock beginning to show interest - but he ignored his own arousal for now.

Instead, he just looked up, locking eyes with his boyfri- the thug who loomed over him. The hand that threaded into his hair was gentle, until it wasn’t, a sharp tug pressing his face against the front of Jaguars pants.

A stinging in his scalp made him moan into the fabric, eagerly pressing warm, opened mouthed kisses to the material he could reach - wetting the fabric and sucking messily.

His hands bunched in the fabric of his own pants as he worked, a thrill shooting through his spine when he heard Snake Jaguar moan softly.  
“Good,” Came the low purr, Cole unable to stop himself from rubbing his thighs together in need at the praise; everything was happening so fast his mind could barely catch up, his body going to autopilot.

“So talented, bet you want me to fuck your pretty little mouth ‘till your throats so raw you can’t even moan my name as I fuck you.” Snake mumbled darkly, rutting casually against Coles’ mouth.

The aroused whine that was pulled from Coles’ throat was all the encouragement he needed.  
Tugging Cole back by their hair, Snake slowly undid his belt while keeping his eyes locked with the boy kneeling before him.  
It felt like an eternity passed as Cole watched Snake unzip his pants, fishing out his semi and dragging the head across Coles button lip.

Blacks tongue darting out to lick at the tip, opening his mouth with bated breath as Snake teased him.  
"Open."   
Cole followed instruction immediately, mouth shooting open so fast Zane almost broke character and giggled at his boyfriend.  
"Good boy." He purred, Cole now breathing heavily through his nose now Snake gently guided himself into the boy's mouth, cock heavy against his tongue as he wrapped his lips around the organ.

Two hands gripped tightly into black hair, Snakes eyes softening for a moment.  
"May I?"  
Cole feeling his heart swell with affection at the character break, his sweet boyfriend never wanting to push him too far.  
He hummed in conformation and let his eyes flutter shut; letting his jaw go slack and sliding Zane further down his throat.

A deep moan pulled from Snake as he bucked his hips forwards, nails digging into Coles scalp as Snake pulled and pushed the noriette roughly on his cock.  
Said noriette unable to stop himself choking back a groan, fingers tight in the fabric of his pants as his eyes watered - unable to stop his own hips thrusting uselessly into the air as Snake Jaguar used his mouth.

Drool dripping past his abused lips as he deepthroated the biker, unable to stop himself from pressing his palm against his own erection; palming himself through his jeans.

Snakes gentle moans and lack of air causing his head to spin.  
When Snake finally pulled back Cole gasped raggedly, throat raw and sore in a weirdly arousing way.

"Pants off, Bed now." Cole didn't have to be asked twice, scrambling back with wide eyes, tugging off his pants and underwear off thankfully with little struggle.

It wasn't long until Cole felt lube slicked fingers press against him, a finger pushing past his rim and slowly, experimentally twisting his finger and moving it around before adding a second finger and curling them.  
Cole let out a broken gasp, Snake immediately pressing a kiss to silence him as the thug began to finger him open roughly.

"Z-" He cut himself off sharply, breathing heavily against chilled lips as he squirmed.  
"Snake- Fuck. Please," Coles voice coming out scratchy and raw as he grasped desperately at the leather jacket.  
Fingers pulling free with an embarrassing slick sound and a pathetic whine from the bottom as Snake laid himself over Cole.

Teasing his cock against the earth ninjas thigh and cooing softly.  
"What's my name?"  
Cole's heart stuttered, staring up at glowing blue eyes as he forced his broken voice.  
"S-Snake Jaguar,"  
"And what do you want?"  
Whatever pride Cole had was absolutely thrown out the window as he arched, attempted to grind down on Snakes cock.

"I want Snake Jaguar in-inside me,"  
Cole felt like a whore in the best kind of way, adoring the feeling of his lover pushing into him - holding still for only a moment before hitching up Coles' hips and ramming into him harshly; perfect aim as he fucked into Cole and hit the bundle of nerves inside the noriette that made him scream.

Nails digging desperately at the nindroids shoulders, breathless and raw moans cut off by a sharp yelp as Snakes hand made contact with the meat of his ass and thighs.  
"Yes-!" Cole mewled, blinking sweat out of his eyes as Snake used and abused him in the most addicting ways.  
"Scream some more." Came the calm, grounded voice. Unphased as Cole was left an absolute mess.

"Mess me up!" Cole begged, cock throbbing almost painfully as it was left ignored against his stomach.   
He felt like he was burning up which made every place where Snake touched him all the more painfully cold - pain that was so painfully addictive he felt a pleasant feeling coiling in his stomach.

"Are you having fun?" A voice broke through the haze, hand grabbing at Coles' chin and forcing him to look towards the biker.  
"Y-yes! Snake Jaguar, ah! Yeees-!"

Then there was a hand on his cock jerking him off and chilling teeth biting into his neck and absolutely breaking skin that made Cole see white; back snapping into a sharp arch as he came with a strained moan that finally stressed his voice too much - audibly fading out as he lost his voice.

Zane- Snake, Fuck, His boyfriend continuing to thrust into him and pleasure him into painful overstimulation before a cold feeling spread through his guts; barely registering his lovers moan through the fog in his head.

Slowly coming back down, Cole registered the nindroid hunched over him; face pressed into the crook of his neck and mechanics whirring audibly.  
Lazily dragging his hands across the others back as Zane's visuals flickered back to his regular appearance.

"You good?" Cole asked, well, tried to ask. His voice was barely coming out which made Zane chuckle against his neck, breath tickling the skin.  
"Lost your voice?" came the tired reply, nindroid pushing himself up and pulling himself out with a slight cringe.

A silent laugh from Cole as he nodded in response and held open his arms, Zane rolling on his side and complying with the demand for cuddles.  
Zane making a mental note of  
1) Cole REALLY liked Snake Jaguar.  
2) They're going to be really gross later.


End file.
